It's all coming back to me
by Sabrina2001
Summary: A year after Ash left Misty and Brock, Misty tells how she feels and there is a surprising ending. It's a songfic. Oh yeah I forgot to write in the story a song Disclaimer: I don't own Celine Dion's song: it's all coming back to me now. Now enjoy!


Disclaimer~ I don't own Poke'mon, sorry I don't. Maybe next time.

A/N: This is AAML, like always. They are a year older then they are today. It's in Misty's P.O.V. Enjoy!!!

It's all coming back to me

__

One year, Seemed like forever I have to say. One year of not seeing his face nor hearing his voice. Who knows what changes happened to this day since he left. I remember it clearly. Like an unforgettable song or book. Yes, I knew him like book and I knew why he left; me. He left because of me. What I said, what I did, what I didn't do. He left cause I didn't love him. I did, but....I was stubborn, I was scared, I was everything that made me scared to tell him. I was scared to hear his anger when I told him that I.. loved him. But the problem seems to be that I still love him now. And I think I will always, always love him

"Misty I know where we are!" Ash argued.

"Well then where are we?" I questioned his direction.

"We are on the right path." Ash explained.

"Are not!" I yelled.

"Are too!" he replied.

"Are not!" I repeated.

"Are too!" he stated once more.

"Okay guys, Chill!" Brock said as he took the map from Ash.

"We're lost aren't we?" I asked.

"Uh...uh...yeah, we appear to be lost." Brock answered.

"Told you!" I yelled.

"Well if you didn't bug me, we probably wouldn't be lost!" He replied.

"If you weren't so dense!" I yelled back.

"I'm not dense!" He replied.

"Hey guys look! A cabin." Brock said.

"I bet they have beds!" I said happily forgetting about our little argument.

"But we have to get to the next town." Ash complained.

"Well we want to rest, right Brock?" I asked But Brock was no where to be found.

"Where'd he go?" Ash asked. I looked around and spotted him running to the cabin. You could clearly see a girl in the window.

"Figures." I said sarcastically.

"I guess we could stay." Ash gave in.

"Yay!" I yelled happily.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered happily.

__

Big mistake, I knew he wanted to get to the next gym...but. *sighs* The past is the past, there's nothing I can do about it. He had the right to leave. Look at me, slumped on the couch, eating pizza and watching T.V. I could be out there with Ash traveling, having fun and maybe even in his arms. One year ago I lost the one I love, and now look at me. I bet he's out their winning all those badges, if I wasn't there bugging him he'd probably already have won the Indigo League. I was just a pest in his training, just there for a damn bike, a bike. But that wasn't why I followed him, I followed him because, cause I loved him.

"Misty, Ash this is April, she lives here. She said we could stay the night." Brock explained.

"Hello April, thank you." I said.

"Hey, thanks." Ash said quite sadly.

"You okay Ash?" Brock asked.

"Yeah I'm great!" Ash said cheerfully, but I knew he was upset.

__

We ate dinner that night, Brock had prepared it for us. His famous dish, 'Brock a-la fila'. While at the table once again an argument broke out.

"Hey I want the last sandwich!" Ash yelled.

"I got it first!" I yelled.

"You already had three!" He replied.

"And?" I replied. Before I could react he yanked the sandwich from my hand and ate it.

"That was mine!" I yelled.

"Cut it out you two!" Brock tried to cut in the middle.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"If you weren't a dense trainer trying to become a Poke'mon master, you'd probably be somewhere in life. You'll never become a Poke'mon master!" I yelled.

__

That was the turning point. I hit to deep for Ash. he turned and grabbed his jacket. he called Pikachu over and walked out, slamming the door behind him. I went too far on him. I pulled out the last ounces of strength he had. I won, but I also lost, I lost Ash. I lost the one I loved. To this day, I still stay in contact with Brock. After what happened he went back to his gym. I went back home and hid in my room since then. Ash, I don't know what happened to Ash. Last time I heard he had visited his mom. That was it, no phone call, no letter, nothing.

A knock on the door startled Misty. She went downstairs and opened the door. Rain and thunder was the scenery. Clouds bundled together to form rain and hail. She blinked once then again. Before her stood Ash. Misty moved aside to let the him in. He looked into her sad eyes. He pulled her in an ever romantic kiss. Misty fluttered her eyes close. Magic, love, emotions, feelings all shout through their bodies and their hearts. Her world, his world, their world was now complete. _He's kissing me! Why? Why is he back? After what I put him through. Why?_ Ash began to part as did Misty. They fluttered their eyes back open. A tear fell from Misty's left eye. A sigh escaped Ash's mouth.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked.

"I can't do this without you. I need you back." He explained.

"But? You left!" I said.

"I know, I know. I was a fool. I never knew till then that I needed you." he explained. he wrapped his arms around me. So gentle, so sweet. it felt so much. He was right I needed him.

__

There were nights when the wind was so cold   
That my body froze in bed   
If I just listened to it   
Right outside the window 

There were days when the sun was so cruel   
That all the tears turned to dust   
And I just knew my eyes were   
Drying up forever 

I finished crying in the instant that you left   
And I can't remember where or when or how   
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made 

But when you touch me like this   
And you hold me like that   
I just have to admit   
That it's all coming back to me   
When I touch you like this   
And I hold you like that   
It's so hard to believe but   
It's all coming back to me   
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) 

There were moments of gold   
And there were flashes of light   
There were things I'd never do again   
But then they'd always seemed right   
There were nights of endless pleasure   
It was more than any laws allow   
Baby Baby 

If I kiss you like this   
And if you whisper like that   
It was lost long ago   
But it's all coming back to me   
If you want me like this   
And if you need me like that   
It was dead long ago   
But it's all coming back to me   
It's so hard to resist   
And it's all coming back to me   
I can barely recall   
But it's all coming back to me now   
But it's all coming back 

There were those empty threats and hollow lies   
And whenever you tried to hurt me   
I just hurt you even worse   
And so much deeper 

There were hours that just went on for days   
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances   
That were lost to us forever 

But you were history with the slamming of the door   
And I made myself so strong again somehow   
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then 

But if I touch you like this   
And if you kiss me like that   
It was so long ago   
But it's all coming back to me   
If you touch me like this   
And if I kiss you like that   
It was gone with the wind   
But it's all coming back to me   
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now) 

There were moments of gold   
And there were flashes of light   
There were things we'd never do again   
But then they'd always seemed right   
There were nights of endless pleasure   
It was more than all your laws allow   
Baby, baby, Baby 

When you touch me like this   
And when you hold me like that   
It was gone with the wind   
But it's all coming back to me   
When you see me like this   
And when I see you like that   
Then we see what we want to see   
All coming back to me   
The flesh and the fantasies   
All coming back to me   
I can barely recall   
But it's all coming back to me now 

If you forgive me all this   
If I forgive you all that   
We forgive and forget   
And it's all coming back to me   
When you see me like this   
And when I see you like that   
We see just what we want to see   
All coming back to me   
The flesh and the fantasies   
All coming back to me   
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now 

(It's all coming back to me now)   
And when you kiss me like this   
(It's all coming back to me now)   
And when I touch you like that   
(It's all coming back to me now)   
If you do it like this (It's all coming back to me now)   
And if we...

The end!

Please review! Love, 

Sabrina

AAML forever and a day!!!


End file.
